


Hidden Blade

by irish_luck



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Fluff, I was bored okay, Mentions of Sex, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_luck/pseuds/irish_luck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem and Lavellan fluff. Cute relaxed people in love. Shoot me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Blade

For such a small elf, Revas Lavellan had incredibly long legs. Krem was watching her, laying on her bed, while she was at her dresser, only in her smalls and breastband. She huffed suddenly, hair going up as her breath hit it. She pulled all her hair behind her shoulders, attempting to tame the wild curls. The dark brown hair stopped at the bottom of her breasts, but if Vivienne decided to make it straight, it was much longer.

She mumbled something and walked to Krem, leaning over on her tip toes right over his bare stomach, her arm brushing his binder. "What was that, Peanut?" He asked, poking her in the ribs. She looked at him and kept rummaging around on the bed.

"My hair tie... Where did it..." He held his arm up, showing her he had it. She grinned and took it from him, staying where she was but resting her head on his chest. "You're so perfect. Ugh. I hate you." She pouted.

He booped her nose, smiling, and bit his tongue before asking, "Where is your blade?" She rolled her eyes and kissed him gently.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She stood and pulled her hair into a messy bun, pulled her leather tights on and went back to the bed, attempting to shove her lover, who was already wearing pants, "Move, I wanna cuddle."

Chuckling, he scooted, "Why can't you climb over- And now you're sitting on me. Great." She had given him a look and straddled him, crossing her arms and sitting on his hips.

She was smirking now, with her hair a complete mess and her chest pushed up from her arms. Leaning down, she rested her forehead on his.

Maker, she was beautiful. Hair was falling from her bun since some pieces were too short to be captured by the band, her brown skin was so soft and smooth, her face covered with freckles. She had a small mouth, with plump lips, which she constantly bit. Almond shaped brown eyes that were almost black, yet when she was in the sun, you could see the flecks of gold. He found every part of her absolutely, breath takingly beautiful.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint as to where my blade is." Her mouth ghosts his and she smirks, sitting up a little more.

"Oh? Do go on, Your Worship." He prompts.

"When I take a deep breath, I can feel the tip of the blade daring to cut at my torso." Her voice was quiet, as if she were telling a secret. Her accent was a mix of Orlesian and something else, he didn't know, but it provides for the most amazing words. Words he said harshly and roughly, she drew out and spoke softly.

Slowly, he lifted a hand to her waist, followed by the other. "The tip, you say?" She confirms with a tip of her head, pressing small kisses along his jawline. She isn't wearing much on her torso so the blade must either be in the leather or her breastband. He opts for the breastband. One hand goes to her stomach, drifting upwards. He walked two finger between her breasts and smirked when he felt a hard plate through the fabric. "Found it."

She sat up and pulled the blade out of her band, showing it to him and laying it on the bedside table, right next to a collection of stuffed nugs he had made her. "Well aren't you just a swift little bugger?" She mused, smiling fondly.

He returned the look, tracing her tattoos. Starting at her mouth and going down, he trailed along her neck, all the way to her hips. "These... I love these. They're beautiful." She blushes and he gently pinches her nose, "You're beautiful."

"Shut up, you're going to make me blush."

He quickly and easily flipped them, pinning her down, "And why can't I make you blush? It's a very pretty blush." Poking at her sides, he made her laugh. Her laugh was without a doubt his favorite thing. It was loud and always sincere. He kept tickling her, right up until a throat was cleared from the other side of the room. He paused, she grabbed her blade, and they both sat up, looking at the intruder.

Bull stood there watching them, a smirk on his scarred face, "Hey Boss, Krem. You guys missed breakfast."

Revas' tone was different now, going from relaxed and easy to her Inquisitor voice. "And you had to break into our room to tell us this?"

"Door was open, I didn't hear any moaning, and I know Krem's a loud one. So I figured it was safe." Krem goes beet red, chucking a spare pillow at his Chief's stupid head.

"I don't have any meetings today, I told Josie today was a me day. I can skip breakfast if I want." She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms, which made her realize she wasn't wearing a shirt, "Oh- Ah-" Muttering something in Elvish, she pulled the blanket up to cover herself, despite her wearing a breastband. She stopped suddenly, looking at Bull. "Wait- How- Okay, I know Krem is loud, which is understandable, I have sex with him- how do you know?"

Krem groans. Still impressively red, he whines "Chief.... She was just starting to think I was the manliest man.... Don't embarrass me..."

She giggled. Actually giggled. "Krem, I know you're the manliest man. You're also my man. So how does this man-Bull-thing know how loud my man is?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Whenever we stay at a tavern, we have rooms right next to each other. Sometimes the bar maids like Krem."

She glares at Bull, staring him down until Krem places a hand on her back, "Well... Alright. You know we're up now, so leave, please."

He shrugs and turns, walking down the stairs, "Cullen said he had an update about Hawke and Stroud."

Falling backwards, she groaned loudly. "I don't wanna."

"Ah, it's not that bad, Peanut. We can cuddle a while longer and then go eat." He rolled on top of her, his legs between hers and kissing her quickly. "But for now... I do think we were on to something before we were so rudely interrupted."

She hummed and tugged at his pants, "Are you attempting to seduce me, Lieutenant Aclassi?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, "Is... Is it working?"

"Quite well, yes. You've got the whole sleepy, rugged, and sexy thing going on..." She took the chance to flip them over, kissing him with a passion he'd never get tired of.

Minutes later, pants were gone and things were getting heavy when all the sudden, Krem let out a pained squawk, "Stupid fucking dagger..." And what does she do? Laugh. Loudly.

"Gods, I love you, Cremisius." She grins down at him, kissing his nose.

Grumbling, he pulls her down and nips at the tip of her nose, "You better... These blade of yours are going to kill me one day." She planted a kiss on his cheek, "And for the record, I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> wow thanks for reading this. more to come, i promise. uh. i have lavellan/bull also, im working on the second part but its long as heck. okidoki. thanks!


End file.
